Thing change
by icecreamdancer
Summary: This is a story about me joining the samurai power rangers in their fight against evil. rated t for blood.


LevelTimerResultFail ItemsLevel TimePlayer TimeLevel Time SecondsPlayer Time SecondsTime Remaining SecondsPercentage RemainingReward$ LevelRating gained on levelRating totalHelpers usedPurchasedTrophies 13:54Complete1:300:0090090100%5002003018 24:51Complete2:000:001200120100%7002004640BAG_PEPPER-1;  
36:15Complete3:000:001800180100%10009403940TROPHY_CASH_FAN,  
42:17Complete3:300:262102718387%12008908940BAG_SOIL-1;JUICE_MACHINE-1;TROPHY_DILIGENT_STUDENT,  
54:49Complete4:002:0924013011045%1500143015440BAG_FLOWER-1;TROPHY_ACCURATE_PLANNER,  
67:22Complete3:301:312109211856%17001090103401,HIVE-1;  
711:19Complete4:003:132401944619%2000200025940BAG_CUCUMBER-1;BAG_SOIL-1;TROPHY_CROP_PROCESSOR,  
814:56Complete4:303:192702007026%2500220032440CHILI_SAUCE_MAKER-1;TROPHY_PERFECT_PERFORMER,  
919:00Complete5:303:1033019113942%30002850615401,BAG_RASPBERRY-1;BAG_SOIL-1;REPAIR_KIT-1;TROPHY_FIRST_HUNDRED,  
1024:21Complete5:304:313302725817%3500243053540BAG_PEPPER-1;COW-1;JAM_MACHINE-1;  
1130:36Complete5:003:363002178327%40001800183401,BAG_CLOVER-1;CHICKEN-2;HEN_COOP-1;  
1236:09Failchili_sauce - 1;5:005:0030030000%46001150286121,1,1,BAG_TOMATO-1;UPG_CHARACTER_MOVE_SPEED-1;  
1240:43Complete5:004:173002584214%46001140384401,1,BAG_TOMATO-1;UPG_CHARACTER_MOVE_SPEED-1;  
1345:11Complete5:303:3833021911133%52002890184401,BAG_SOIL-1;BAG_SPINACH-1;  
1452:04Failhoney - 2;5:005:0030030000%57002530253752,2,BAG_CLOVER-1;BAG_CUCUMBER-1;BAG_RASPBERRY-1;BAG_SPINACH-1;CHICKEN-1;HIVE-1;TROPHY_EFFICIENT_FARMER,  
146:14Failcucumber - 3;egg - 1;spinach - 6;tomato - 2;5:005:0030030000%57003360390802,2,BAG_CLOVER-1;BAG_CUCUMBER-1;BAG_RASPBERRY-1;CHICKEN-1;HIVE-1;TROPHY_EFFICIENT_FARMER,  
1411:25Complete5:004:273002683210%57003330492882,2,2,BAG_CLOVER-1;BAG_CUCUMBER-1;BAG_RASPBERRY-1;CHICKEN-1;HIVE-1;  
1516:30Complete6:304:1939026013033%600054305061202,TROPHY_CLUB_MEMBER,  
1625:11Failjuice - 1;money - 500;6:306:3039039000%63006440299652,2,1,CHEESE_MAKER-1;  
1631:49Failmoney - 330;6:306:3039039000%63006730566362,2,2,1,1,CHEESE_MAKER-1;  
1638:32Failjuice - 1;money - 240;6:306:3039039000%630067001361172,2,2,2,1,1,CHEESE_MAKER-1;  
1658:58Complete6:306:2939039000%630069407961152,1,2,1,2,1,CHEESE_MAKER-1;  
1766:48Failcheese - 2;egg - 2;raspberry - 3;spinach - 2;6:306:3039039000%70002210463592,1,2,1,BAG_CLOVER-1;BAG_MELON-1;BAG_PEPPER-1;BAG_SOIL-1;BAG_SPINACH-1;BAG_TOMATO-1;  
1774:00Complete6:306:08390369215%70006050329652,1,2,BAG_CLOVER-1;BAG_MELON-1;BAG_SOIL-1;BAG_TOMATO-1;CHICKEN-1;COW-2;  
1878:16Complete6:303:3939022017043%750028502851052,COW-1;CUT_HOUSE-1;GOAT-1;  
1988:22Fail7:307:3045045000%80007800554822,2,BAG_CLOVER-1;BAG_CUCUMBER-2;BAG_FLOWER-1;BAG_PEPPER-1;BAG_RASPBERRY-1;BAG_SOIL-1;BAG_SPINACH-1;TROPHY_SWEET_HONEY,  
20105:25Exit8:006:474804087215%85001365072862,1,2,1,1,2,BAG_CLOVER-1;BAG_CUCUMBER-1;BAG_MELON-1;BAG_PEPPER-1;BAG_RASPBERRY-1;BAG_SOIL-1;BAG_SPINACH-1;TROPHY_DAIRY_QUEEN,  
1107:11Complete1666:400:45100000469995499%5002004422 2107:59Complete1666:400:38100000399996199%8002008940BAG_PEPPER-1;  
3108:51Complete1666:400:39100000409996099%100010004840 4111:12Complete1666:400:49100000509995099%120010406040JUICE_MACHINE-1;  
5112:44Complete1666:401:18100000799992199%160015707240BAG_FLOWER-1;BAG_SOIL-1;  
6115:00Complete1666:401:29100000909991099%180012508640HIVE-1;  
7118:42Complete1666:403:091000001909981099%2000227017540BAG_CUCUMBER-1;  
8121:38Complete1666:402:331000001549984699%3000243014540CHILI_SAUCE_MAKER-1;  
9124:36Complete1666:402:381000001599984199%3500438032840BAG_RASPBERRY-1;BAG_SOIL-1;  
10130:47Complete1666:403:551000002369976499%4000496016040COW-1;JAM_MACHINE-1;  
11135:14Complete1666:403:591000002409976099%4200461052940BAG_SOIL-1;CHICKEN-2;HEN_COOP-1;  
12142:13Complete1666:406:341000003959960599%4600263038840BAG_CLOVER-1;BAG_PEPPER-1;BAG_TOMATO-1;REPAIR_KIT-1;UPG_CHARACTER_MOVE_SPEED-1;TROPHY_PRECISION_PLANNER,  
13142:48Exit1666:400:12100000139998799%52007270240 20148:53Failchili_sauce - 6;juice - 5;raspberry - 5;tomato - 6;8:008:0048048000%8500136503021 20157:58Failchili_sauce - 6;flower - 4;juice - 3;money - 370;raspberry - 4;tomato - 12;8:008:0048048000%8500156306101201,2,BAG_CLOVER-1;BAG_FLOWER-1;  
20171:58Failmoney - 110;8:008:0048048000%850016590553251,2,1,2,1,BAG_CLOVER-1;  
20180:38Failmoney - 80;raspberry - 4;8:008:0048048000%850013770635922,1,2,1,1,BAG_CLOVER-1;BAG_CUCUMBER-1;BAG_FLOWER-1;BAG_MELON-1;BAG_SOIL-1;TROPHY_PRO_SHOPPER, 


End file.
